Centaur Gods
Bureau 13 File: This religion is presented as a matter of information. The cult of the Centaur Gods is common in the Eyrian Empire among Centaurs but not seen much outside of it. Two members of the clergy of these gods are familiar to us, Helenanna, and Raphael both of whom have been helpful. Neither has made any effort to establish a church on Earth. The Centaur Gods is noted as an example of a Greyhawken polytheistic cult. Multiple gods and demigods are worshiped, each associated with an aspect of the Centaur family or daily life. In this case the various gods are part of a family. Patriarch, wives, and children, a typical example of the Centaur nuclear family. As is usual all information presented here is from the cult viewpoint and no allowance has been made for Earth viewpoints or veracity. The Agent is urged to never argue religion with a priest. This is a pointless exercise that makes enemies from potential friends. Make no mistake, agents have met some of these beings. They are real. The Hospitalers of the Rose is a related sect worshiping Suszan McDonald but not centered on Centaur family. Gods worshiped Coran the Golden Pantheon god *'Sphere of Influence:' Centaurs, oaths, and warriors *'Sacred Colors:' Sapphire blue, gold *'Place of Worship:' Temple glade *'Worship Days:' First day of the week at dawn. *'Holy Days:' Coran's BirthFeast E2.14; the god is born. Feasts and parties, bring your best gifts at this time. Harvest Home A2.1; feast of plenty. Dedication of homes and marriages. Thanks for the harvest. Yule W3.1 For the fun of it. Feast and give gifts to one another. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Made goods, fruit of the field, non-sentient blood. *'Holy Writings:' The Book of Days Musing and thought on the Centaur way of life. Contains the Holy teaching. *'Favored Deities:' Vala, Avians *'Disliked deities:' Diana, Toshira, Zeus *'Favored Governments:' Eyrian Empire, Coranth Empire, Greece *'Disliked Governments:' Domain, Haven Suszan McDonald Greater god *'Sphere of Influence:' Female Centaurs, Motherhood, Scotsdale, little creatures *'Sacred Color:' Blue *'Sacred Flower:' The Rose *'Place of Worship:' The home *'Worship Days:' Any *'Holy Days:' Suszan's Birthday F3.27 Suszan is born, Bring gifts to the goddess, eat have fun. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Gifts of the heart (blood sacrifices definitely discouraged!!) *'Holy Writings:' Musings on Motherhood A "holy book" unique in the history of the genre. Essays in the style of Erma Bombeck. By the Goddess. It has been noted that those seeking hidden meaning will be frustrated. There are none. Doctrine and Practices Handbook of the priesthood. Tammie *'Favored Deities:' Book, Nathaniel, Mephistopheles, Kirt. *'Disliked deities:' Toshira Nagara, Diana *'Favored Governments:' Eyrie *'Disliked Governments:' Domain James Minor god *'Sphere of Influence:' Nature, gifts of the Earth, both grown and made. *'Sacred Color:' Blue *'Sacred Flower:' The Rose *'Place of Worship:' The glade *'Worship Days:' Any *'Holy Days:' James' Birthday Earth 3.4 James is born, Bring gifts to the god, eat have fun. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Gifts of the hand and the hunt. Only willing blood permitted. *'Holy Writings:' The Good Steward: A guide for the keeping of the land cast into more Centaur terms. Montgomery Major god *Sphere of Influence: Youth, young men *Sacred Color: Red *Place of Worship: Home *Worship Days: Any *'Holy Days:' Midsummer Night F1.14 Not really midsummer, but who cares. A Holiday for the youth. A feast of food fun and frolic. Marrieds and children are kept strictly away. The usual mores have the night off and romance is allowed free rein. Yule W3.1 The same feast normally held in the Father's name. Monty's emphasis is children. As midsummer is for the older siblings, Yule is for the children. Adults are expected to put up with a certain amount of foolishness. Passage The 12th birthday of a young man. Males lacking a clear cut "moment" of passage to manhood are granted their twelfth birthday for a rite similar to that of the girls. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Flowers of the season, incense. Angela Demigod *'Sphere of Influence:' youth, young women *'Sacred Color:' Green *'Sacred Object:' Green gems *'Place of Worship:' The home *'Worship Days:' Any *'Holy Days:' Midsummer Day F1.14 Not really midsummer, but who cares. A Holiday for the youth. A feast of food fun and frolic. Marrieds and young adults need not attend. A first chance at the rituals of the adults. Quickening Any date from E1 to E 3. Celebration of a young woman's first estrus. Held within the family during the girl's first fertile period to make her transition from childhood to womanhood. *Propitiation/Sacrifices: Eggs, handmade objects. Emmela demigod *'Sphere of Influence:' Pregnancy and Childbirth *'Sacred Color:' Red *'Place of Worship:' The home *'Worship Days:' Any *'Holy Days:' Feast of Expectations E2.1; Celebration for the coming children, gifts given to expectant women, priests bless the mothers to be, a day long party and feast. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Gifts of food, Afterbirth. Cora demigod *'Sphere of Influence:' Art and Music, the Elder Wife *'Sacred Color:' Gold *'Place of Worship:' The home *'Worship Days:' Any *'Holy Days:' Festival of Song F3.5-7 Celebration of culture; Singing, dancing, market festival. Contests of art, music, and dance. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Handcrafts made by the giver Tanor demigod *'Sphere of Influence:' Fighters, battle *'Sacred Color:' White *'Place of Worship:' Shrine or battlefield *'Worship Days:' Any *'Holy Days:' The Day of Arms F2.14 Arms, weapons and armor are cleansed and blessed. A solemn ceremony of prayer and work. All weapons in the house or camp are cleaned and brought before the priest for blessing. Prayer and sacrifice offered that their wielders be safe, and the arms themselves not be needed that year. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Incense, spoils of war. Teachings and Other Information Worshiper Requirements *'Typical Worshiper:' Centaurs *'Sex of worshiper:' Any *'Minimum Age:' None *'Race:' Any, preference for Centaurs *'Worship of Other Gods?:' Yes *'If Yes, Any restrictions?:' Specialized deities of areas not covered by the Centaurs Commandments *'War & Fighting:' Keep a strong defense to avoid conflict. It is your duty to defend your family and your lands. -- When you must fight, fight to win at the least cost to yourself and the greatest cost to your foe. -- Be merciful in victory, vengeance on a people and their land breeds bitterness. If you can, turn former enemies into friends. *'Love and Marriage:' Marriage is the foundation upon which the culture is built. -- Love one another. Jealousy is the cancer that destroys families. -- Men, do not take more wives than you can support. This means emotionally as well as monetarily. -- You are the head of the household, the defender of your family. In times of trouble, wives and children come first. -- The First Wife is the center of the family. All of the children are hers. Husband and junior wives should be her heart's joy. -- Always discipline with love. Do this and harmony will fill the home. -- The Junior Wife is a buttress for stability. -- Let the First Wife be your counselor and guide. Do not set yourself against her. This will destroy the family. -- Children, honor your parents. Even those that did not sire or birth you. Their knowledge and wisdom will serve you well in later life. *'Duty to Liege Lord:' Remain in harmony with the rulers of the land. This does not mean that you must bend to every whim. *'Self Interest:' Take care of yourself, indulge in moderation. -- Moderation in all things, including moderation. -- Don't dwell on what you want or need. Don't become obsessed with self. *'Others Needs:' Help the weak, aid the needy. Kindness to others reaps treasure in this world and the one after. *'Duty to Religion:' Obey the commandments, care for the clergy. *'Other:' Swear no oath you cannot keep. -- An oath sworn in Coran's name is a promise on his honor. Break such an oath and you will be destroyed *'Afterlife Expectations:' The true followers will dwell in Valinor. Clerical Requirements The Priests of Coran *'Primary God:' Coran the Golden *'Statement of Mission:' Serve and protect the Centaur community. *'Sex of Cleric:' Any *'Minimum age:' Adult *'Race:' Centaurs preferred, others will not be turned away. *'Sexual Practices Allowed or Required:' Priests come in family sets of two or three. One male and his wives. Clergy of the other Centaur gods may be included. -- A priest may not marry out of the clergy. *'Wealth and Magic Allowed:' A priest should not seek wealth, however being rich is not a vice. -- A priest should keep and use those items that aid. Evil items should be given to the god. *'Oaths of Ordination:' Obedience, service *'Special Attributes Needed:' A priest should be long suffering and must be possessed of Intelligence. *'Special Abilities Given by Level:' The skills of read/write Sindrel (clerical language), +2 endurance, +2 theology, and + 2 spellcraft come with the class -- At 1st Level the cleric is Immune to fear -- At 1st Level the cleric can use augry once per day per level -- At 4th Level a cleric can cast endure elements on themselves at will. -- At 8th Level a cleric may use one extra Divination type spell for the levels 1st thru 3rd. -- At 12th level a cleric can detect lie at will -- At 16th Level a cleric can call weather once/day as the god. *'Weapons Allowed:' long sword, blood ax, and bow. *'Armor Allowed:' any Clerical Ranks Novice 0 to 1st level *''Duties:'' Learn the duties of the priesthood. Obey their Mentor in all things. *''Privileges:'' as their Mentor sees fit *''Vestments:'' none Priest 1st level and higher *''Duties:'' Serve the worshipers of Coran and the other centaur gods.. *''Privileges:'' Easy and frequent contact with the god *''Vestments:'' Holy symbol around the neck. A white tabard with the holy symbol is worn for some formal ceremonies The Priestess of Suszan *'Primary God:' Suszan McDonald *'Statement of Mission:' Serve and teach the women of Centaur society *'Sex of Cleric:' Female *'Minimum age:' adult *'Race:' Centaur *'Sexual Practices Allowed or Required:' Priests come in family sets of two or three. One male and his wives. -- A priestess may not marry out of the clergy either Suszan or one of the other Centaur gods. *'Wealth and Magic Allowed:' A priestess should not seek wealth, however being rich is not a vice. -- A priestess should keep and use those items that aid. Evil items should be given to the god. *'Oaths of Ordination:' obedience, service *'Special Attributes Needed:' A priestess must be long suffering and patient. *'Special Abilities Given by Level:' The skills of read/write Sindrel (clerical language), +2 endurance, +2 theology, +2 spellcraft, +2 first aid, and +2 perform harp, come with the class -- A Priestess gains languages at half cost. -- At 2nd level a priestess may use an aura of calm once for each two levels a day. -- At 4th level forest creatures will show no fear of the priestess, unless the priestess is hunting. -- At 8th level a priestess gains the ability to use speak with animals at will. *'Weapons Allowed:' A priestess may use a staff *'Armor Allowed:' A priestess may use armor up to chain *'Special Commandments:' Calm reason should rule your decisions. Rash action leads to regrets. Clerical Ranks Novice 0 to 1st level *''Duties:'' Learn from the mentor, study spellcasting and the holy books. Hey, don't forget having fun. *''Privileges:'' The novice must obey her Mentor's rules. Outside this, her time is her own. *''Vestments:'' None Priestess 1st level and up *''Duties:'' Serve the worshipers of Suszan and the other centaur gods.. *''Privileges:'' Easy and frequent contact with the god *''Vestments:'' Holy symbol around the neck. A white tabard with the holy symbol is worn for some formal ceremonies. Knights Order of the Iron Hoof Paladins *'Statement of Mission:' Protect the faithful, defend the weak *'Patron God:' Tanor *'Associated Clerical Order:' Priests of Coran *'Sex of Paladin:' Any *'Minimum age:' 14 *'Race:' Centaur preferred *'Sexual Practices Allowed or Required:' A Paladin may marry. Unmarried sexual relations are not encouraged, but not forbidden. *'Wealth and Magic Allowed:' A Paladin shall not keep, for their personal use, more than one suit of armor and shield, and one each of such weapons as he is proficient at. *'Commandments:' A Paladin will not show signs of undue wealth. -- A Paladin will retain such funds as he needs to keep themselves and those that look to them well supplied. Excess funds are to be given to such that need them as the Paladin encounters them. -- A Paladin may keep such items of magic that are useful to their cause. -- You will take faith in the word of Coran and obey his commandments. -- You will defend the truthful and persecute the oath breaker. -- You will seek out and destroy the enemies of the faithful where ever your find them. -- You will not recoil before your enemy. Neither will you be a fool about standing up and fighting. -- You will never lie, and will remain ever faithful to your oath. -- You will commend your charity to the needful. -- You will in all things temper your justice with mercy. -- You will be ever and always the champion of Coran against the evil and the fell. -- You will understand that "All work and no fun makes fellow grim and glum" and let your hair down once in a while. -- You will be a cheerful and positive influence upon the community. *'Oaths of Ordination:' Obedience, Service *'Special Attributes Needed:' The Paladin shall be a person of high morals and good judgment. *'Special Abilities Given by Level:' The Paladin can detect evil creatures within sixty feet by concentrating on locating said in a particular direction. They can do this as often as desired, but each attempt takes one round. -- Will know the forsworn on sight. The forsworn person will have to make a fear check on encountering the paladin. "Forsworn" refers to anyone that has willingly broken a solemn oath or vow. The mere act of lying is not enough. -- A paladin can heal by laying on hands. The paladin restores 2 hit points per experience level. He can heal himself or someone else, but only once per day per five levels they have. -- A Paladin is surrounded by an aura of protection, with a 10 foot radius. Within this radius all summoned and extra-planar creatures suffer a -1 penalty to their attack rolls, regardless of whom they attack. Creatures affected by this aura can spot its source easily, even if the paladin is disguised. -- A paladin can cure diseases of all sorts (though not cursed afflictions such as lycanthropy). This can be done only once per week for each five levels of experience (once per week at levels 1 through 5, twice per week at levels 6 through 10, etc.). -- A paladin is immune to all forms of disease. (Note that certain magical afflictions; lycanthropy and mummy rot are curses and not diseases. A Paladin has a +4 to save against catching such afflictions.) -- A paladin has a +2 bonus to all d20 saving throws. -- A paladin may call for his companion animal upon reaching 4th level, or anytime thereafter. This faithful beast will be a dog, hunting cat, bird, or whatever sort of creature is appropriate to the character (as decided by the DM). A paladin's companion beast is a very special animal, bonded by fate to the warrior. The paladin prays for guidance, and the beast will be a direct gift of the god, delivered in a fitting manner. -- A paladin using a holy sword projects a circle of power 10 feet in diameter when the sword is unsheathed and held. This power dispels hostile magic of a level up to the paladin's experience level. -- A paladin can cast priest spells once he reaches 5th level. He can cast only spells of the combat, divination, healing, and protective spheres. The acquisition and casting of these spells abide by the rules given for priests. Unlike a priest, the paladin does not gain extra spells for a high Wisdom score. The paladin cannot cast spells from clerical scrolls nor can he use priest items unless they are allowed to the warrior group. *'Weapons Allowed:' Any allowed to fighters. A paladin must have a long or broadsword. *'Armor Allowed:' Any Knights Order of the Hare Paladin *'Statement of Mission:' Protect the cheerful, defend the happy, and deflate the pompous. *'Patron God:' Montgomery *'Associated Clerical Order:' Priests of The Centaur Gods *'Sex of Paladin:' Any *'Minimum age:' 13 for humans or age of maturity for other races *'Race:' Any *'Sexual Practices Allowed or Required:' Have fun, but be responsible. Paladins are not encouraged to marry, neither is it forbidden. *'Wealth and Magic Allowed:' A Paladin shall not keep, for his personal use, more than one suit of armor and shield, and one each of such weapons as he is proficient at. -- A Paladin will not dress himself in wealth. -- A Paladin will retain such funds as he needs to keep himself and those that look to him well supplied. Excess funds are to be given to such that need them as the Paladin encounters them. -- A Paladin may keep such items of magic that are useful to his cause. -- You will take faith in the word of Coran and obey his commandments. -- You will never take yourself seriously. Your mission and your god, you can take seriously, but never yourself. -- You will defend the weak and the downtroden. -- You will seek out and embarrass the pompous and self important where ever your find them. -- You will be loyal to thy chosen temporal lord, obeying his law and will unless it conflicts with the will of your god. -- You will not recoil before your enemy. Neither will you be a fool about standing up and fighting "fair" fights. -- You will never lie, and will remain ever faithful to your oath. -- You will commend your charity to the needful. -- You will in all things temper your justice with mercy and humor. -- You will understand that "All work and no fun makes fellow grim and glum" and let your hair down whenever the chance is given. -- In all things be a positive and cheerful influence upon the people around you. *'Oaths of Ordination:' Obedience, Service *'Special Attributes Needed:' The Paladin shall be a person of high morals and good judgment. -- A knight of the Order of the Hare will wear as a symbol of his office the ears of a Hare, be they preserved or made of some other substance such as metal or leather, upon the helm, helmet, or hat that they commonly wear. *'Special Abilities Given by Level:' The Paladin will gain the skill of play stringed instrument in their choice of instrument that is easily portable and can be sung to. They shall also gain a pleasant voice to listen to, if they do not already have one. -- At 4th level the Paladin has access to the following 0 level spells. Doze, Flare, Dancing lights, Ghost sound, Mage Hand, Mending, Prestidigitation. The Paladin can use one zero level spell for every other level once daily. -- A paladin can heal by laying on hands. The paladin restores 2 hit points per experience level. He can heal himself or someone else, but only once per day. -- A Paladin is surrounded by an aura of simplicity, with a 20 foot radius. Within this radius all pompous and self important creatures suffer a -4 penalty to their social dexterity. (Charisma) -- A paladin can cure diseases of all sorts (though not cursed afflictions such as lycanthropy). This can be done only once per week for each five levels of experience (once per week at levels 1 through 5, twice per week at levels 6 through 10, etc.). -- A paladin is immune to all forms of disease. (Note that certain magical afflictions; lycanthropy and mummy rot are curses and not diseases.) -- A paladin has a +2 bonus to all d20 saving throws. -- A paladin using a holy sword projects a circle of power 10 feet in diameter when the sword is unsheathed and held. This power dispels hostile magic of a level up to the paladin's experience level. -- A paladin can cast craft spells once he reaches 5th level. The acquisition and casting of these spells abide by the rules given for priests. Unlike a priest, the paladin does not gain extra spells for a high Wisdom score. The paladin cannot cast spells from clerical or craft scrolls nor can he use priest or craft items unless they are allowed to the class group they belong to. *'Weapons Allowed:' Any allowed to fighters. A paladin must have a long or broadsword. *'Armor Allowed:' Any The Huntsmen Holy Rangers *'Statement of Mission:' See to the health of the forests that fey peoples depend on for sustenance. *'Patron God:' James *'Associated Clerical Order:' Centaur Gods. *'Sex of Ranger:' Any *'Minimum age:' Maturity *'Race:' Any, fey preferred. *'Sexual Practices Allowed or Required:' Have fun, but be responsible. Huntsmen are not encouraged to marry, neither is it forbidden. *'Wealth and Magic Allowed:' A Huntsman is expected to carry all they own and leave nothing behind. *'Commandments:' You will take faith in the word of the gods and obey their commandments -- You will defend the land and persecute the despoiler. -- You will seek out and destroy the enemies of the land where ever your find them. -- You will not recoil before your enemy. Neither will you be a fool about standing up and fighting. -- You will never lie, and will remain ever faithful to your oath. -- You will commend your charity to the needful. -- You will in all things temper your justice with mercy. You are urged to educate before seeking redress. -- You will be ever and always the champion of the land against those that would use it without thought. -- You will understand that "All work and no fun makes fellow grim and glum" and let your hair down once in a while. -- You will be a cheerful and positive influence upon the land and community. *'Oaths of Ordination:' Obedience, Service *'Special Attributes Needed:' A Huntsman must meet the requirements for the Ranger and have a Charisma of at least 12. *'Special Abilities Given by level:' The Huntsman is a base Ranger class with the following exceptions. -- A Huntsman does not gain followers as does a Ranger. -- A Huntsman has an aura of blending in any natural environment. They will meld with the natural surroundings to the degree of near invisibility. This is effective against sight, sound, and smell. A +10 to all hide checks in an natural environment. This is a supernatural bonus and stacks with other bonuses. -- A Huntsman can heal by laying on hands. The Huntsman restores 2 hit points per experience level. He can heal himself or someone else, but only once per day per five levels they have. -- A Huntsman can cure diseases of all sorts (though not cursed afflictions such as lycanthropy). This can be done only once per week for each five levels of experience (once per week at levels 1 through 5, twice per week at levels 6 through 10, etc.). -- A Huntsman is immune to all forms of disease. (Note that certain magical afflictions; lycanthropy and mummy rot are curses and not diseases. A Huntsman has a +4 to save against catching such afflictions.) -- A Huntsman may call for his companion animal upon reaching 4th level, or anytime thereafter. This faithful beast will be a dog, hunting cat, bird, or whatever sort of creature is appropriate to the character (as decided by the DM). A Huntsman's companion beast is a very special animal, bonded by fate to the warrior. The Huntsman prays for guidance, and the beast will be a direct gift of the god, delivered in a fitting manner. -- A Huntsman can cast spells once he reaches 5th level. The acquisition and casting of these spells abide by the rules given for priests. A huntsman can choose freely from the Cleric of Craft spell lists. Unlike a priest or Craft, the Huntsman does not gain extra spells for a high Wisdom or Charisma scores. The Huntsman cannot cast spells from clerical or craft scrolls nor can he use priest or craft items unless they are allowed to the class group they belong to. *'Weapons Allowed:' Any allowed to fighters. A paladin must have a long or broadsword. *'Armor Allowed:' Any light armor. Who's Who, the Centaur Gods The Gods Coran the Golden Coran is the Patriarch of the Centaur people. He is well known as a once mortal hero in the late age of Heroes from before the Undying Wars. For his deeds in mortal life, he became a god in his middle years. Coran is all knowing and all being, his mood is reflected in the weather. He has sworn to protect the centaur people as long as their own foolishness is not the cause of harm. He is the defender of the centaur way of life, protector of the family and patron of fathers and husbands. He is a smith and holds that profession in his favor, but honors all honest work. Above all he holds the word of honor sacred, and will strike down those that break oaths made in his name. Coran appears as an 8' male centaur of the color pattern known as "golden", a cream colored body with hair, beard, mane, and tail of real gold. The color is extremely rare, and some hold that those showing it are descended from, or marked by the god. Coran himself has withheld comment. His skin is a dark brown, somewhat weathered, he wears his beard and mane long and wild. He is not known for manifesting any other form. Suszan McDonald Suszan is the first wife of Coran, and the head of his household of women. She began as a human woman, it is said from another world. She fell in love with Coran, changed her species, and married him. Suszan is well known for her unique approach to things. She has a rapport with the local wildlife, and they bring her news and warnings about the happenings about her estate in Scottsdale. She is the patron of centaur females, especially wives and mothers. She is aware of all that is happening to centaurs, and has been known to take personal action when the need is great. It has been noted that weapons shot at her hit the user, not the target. Suszan appears as a 7'4" centaur with a golden chestnut body with four white stockings with lightning marks and red-gold hair. Her eyes are amber, and she is of a fair complexion. She has been known to manifest as a human woman occasionally when space or circumstance would not accommodate her normal appearance. James James inherited his Mother's knack with the natural in a more concentrated form. He has learned his Father's trade and blends the two seamlessly. More Centaurs are looking to him as the Lord of the Hunt and guardian of wild places. James like his brother before him blends the red of his mother with the Gold of his father. A red-gold mane and tail with a rich mahogany coat. Montgomery Montgomery is the son of Coran and Suszan. He is the patron of youth, the unmarried men, and children. He has the power of creation, and has been know to manifest in many places at once. He is prayed to in matters of romance and love. Montgomery has a copper red body and gold hair in the manner of his father. His eyes are amber eyes and his complexion is fair. He remains clean shaven. A trait unusual in golden centaurs. Images of this god are not common. Youth seeking his favor have begun wearing a medallion depicting the thorny red rose, his chosen symbol. Angela Angela is the second child of Coran and Suszan. She is coming of age as a goddess. She has made the more female of concerns her's sharing many attributes with her older brother. She is being worshiped by young women coming of age themselves, and is seen at the patron of the change between childhood and adulthood. She is also a part of her Mother's sphere in the care of children, but in the role of elder sister. Evil things cannot abide her presence, and she can create life and lessor objects at will. Angela has a dark cream body, a warm tan color, with copper-gold hair. Her complexion is fair, and she is a little fuller figured than her mother. Images of Angela are uncommon, but her symbol of a green cut gem is a common gift to children. Cora Cora is the patron of Centaur arts. She is the oldest of Coran's wives. She has a voice that charm birds from the trees. She can perform any artistic skill with ease, and grant talent in a skill to mortals. Cora is 7'10" with a raven black body, and raven black hair. She has dark chocolate eyes, and a milk chocolate complexion. Centauran tradesman will usually have an image of her in their shop, using the tools of their trade. Emmela Emmela is the patron of childbirth, and the junior wife. She has the power to grant wishes, and none can argue or become aggressive in her presence. She can ease a difficult childbirth or assure a easy one. It is for this most women sacrifice to her. She is a 7' 4" tall red chestnut with four white stockings and red gold hair. She has green eyes, and an olive complexion. Most images show her with a child at side, or pregnant. Tanor Tanor is the son of Coran. He is the patron of arms and centaur paladins. Mortals are awestruck in his presence. On the field of battle his voice carries over everything, and is disheartening to the enemy. Tanor is a classic golden centaur. A cream colored body with golden hair. He has gray eyes and deeply tanned complexion. He is clean shaven. Other Notables Shanee Personal Servant to Coran -- Female Centaur. Shanee is the First Priestess and Headwife of Coran's Lakelands household. She manages his religious women and such matters as he leaves in her hands. Darilban Personal Servant to Suszan -- Male Ane. Darilban is Suszan's first Personal Servant. Daril, as he is commonly called, is Suszan's constant sidekick. He handles small matters for her and runs interference with busybodies. Tammi Clerical advisor to Suszan, Jr Wife -- Tammi is the surviving member of a clerical trio. She was 97 at the time she joined the Scottsdale household. Coran brought her in as a stabilizing influence on the house, and to help Suszan through her transitional period from Immortal to God. If Tammi were human she would remind you of those frail-looking old women that seem possessed of endless energy and strength, and indomitable will. Well other than she is a Centaur and still has her figure, she is. Seeing a need (his) Coran rejuvenated Tammi and made her a full wife, with her all to willing consent. Salamartis Immortal -- Female Human. Sal is Suszan's body servant and first maid. She sees to the lady's needs in the household. Sal was given immortal status for her years of faithful service. She also handles small matters of religion for the goddess in keeping with her new abilities. No Man Demigod & Herald -- Good Question. No Man is Coran's Herald. This mysterious being carries the word of the god wherever he wills it. No Man never takes offensive action, and no one offends him twice. This strange formless being has never accepted worship nor sought it. His presence generally is taken as an omen, usually not a good one. Friends The Vala The Centaurs are on good terms with this council. The Elves and the Centaurs are both considered first children. While some would consider the Centaurs a cadet of the Vala, such is not the case. Mutual respect for cousins is more the reality of the matter. The Avians Respect is given these protector deities. In some cases personal friendship. Tesral was Coran's Lord when he was mortal, and he still performs those functions within Tesral's government as well as living on Eyrian soil. Abba Eecreeana is a respected friend and Ivan a member of the Eyrian Imperial family. The other Avians in this informal council are not considered close. Abba Book Abba Book is the God responsible for Suszan McDonald being on Greyhawke in the first place. He brought her over from one of his trips to other worlds. Abba Book is a frequent visitor to the Scottsdale house, and the Father of Anna's given child Jason. Nathaniel Nathaniel was one of the people that helped Suszan become comfortable in her new world. He remains a fast friend. Mephistopheles Some would consider this an unlikely friend. However, Mephistopheles and Suszan where thrown into unusual circumstances together. The result was Suszan acquired the McDonald clan, and a fast friendship with the Lord of Hell. Kirt Kirt Hellreaver seems to be everyone's friend. He is a frequent visitor to the Scottsdale house and an old friend of Coran's. Enemies Diana This grudge is believed, and confirmed, to have started when Diana crashed a party held by Coran and his friends. The goddess lost her all important modesty, and Coran would not allow the mortals present to be punished for circumstances they did not cause. In the ensuing "discussion" Diana got kicked through a closed door. She ended up sitting naked in a public street the remnants of said door, and her diefic dignity in shreds. Coran has expressed some regret at the last action, and admits he should have opened the door first. As to her lasting enmity, "that is her problem, and I'll kick her ass every time she tries to get even." Toshira Nagara Coran's best statement on Toshira Nagara is "He is an honorable man". Suszan will not say as much. This is a case of a lasting disagreement on basic philosophy. Coran, and Suszan have little use for someone that hurts people for fun. There is no enmity, but each side agrees it is best to not bother the other. Zeus Zeus tried to force Coran into the Olympic pantheon in his early days as a god. Zeus quickly learned he had bitten off more than he could chew. Zeus has since done Coran every dirty turn he could, and Coran has made him eat every one of them. No love lost on either side. Category:Religion of Greyhawke Category:Greyhawke Category:Outsiders